


Just One Taste

by hecatesbrat



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Licking, M/M, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for The Young Justice Anon Meme. https://yj-anon-meme.livejournal.com/689.html?thread=901553#t901553 is the original posting of this. </p>
<p>Kaldur is fascinated by the sweat and tears of others. Especially Superboy.</p>
<p>I would like to say that I'm working on another part for it, but I don't think that will happen any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I am tagging this as underage because I can't remember what the age of Kaldur was in the cartoon. Superboy was one of those cases where he was suppose to be 16ish but freshly cracked out of the test tube.

It didn't matter how they came to this point, just that they did. In the back of Kaldur's mind, he _knew_ that is was wrong. Oh so wrong to go to Superboy when he was like this. Frustrated from overheard words that Superman said about him. 

Kaldur was only going to give him a pep-talk, something to try to lift the clone's spirits, bring him up from the pit of self-loathing that no person should ever have to endur when they haven't done anything _wrong_ other than simply _exist_. 

Silver eyes watched as another punching bag came loose from it's bolted base, thumping hard to the floor and rolling a bit before stopping against another machine. He didn't say a word, just watched the other: Watched as sweat made it's way down Superboy's temple, over his cheek and hang for a moment off of his chin before plummeting to the mats beneath his frame. Kaldur couldn't stop his tongue from darting out and licking at his lips. 

The liquids that came from a human were so much different than how it was under the seas. When one cried, the liquid, the tears simply _became_ part of the water that enveloped them. 

There was no distinction between the taste of a tear or sweat and the ocean's own water. It didn’t' matter where one was under the water, the sea claimed all as it's own. 

But here, here on dry land, sweat and tears ran without being claimed. Tears made tracks down cheeks without ever dissolving into water and there was _something_ in the pit of Kaldur's being that had made him stop and watch others when they cried. Normally it was passed off as cool concern, as a leader should do for a team member in tears. But it was so much more, oh so much more. It was a hunger, a want, a lust and a desire that was oddly deep rooted into some baser need. 

To taste that liquid. To let it roll around on his tongue before swallowing it down. He wanted to know how it tasted on his lips as he licked it off of another's body. 

The longer he looked at Superboy, the more he noticed that there weren't tear tracks on the clone's face. Just sweat. But, that sweat soaked his hair and stained his black tee blacker and Kaldur _wanted_ to slide his webbed hands up under that shirt and peel it off of that large frame. Lick the sweat away with every inch of exposed skin. 

Something dark uncoiled in the back of his mind, whispering to him that while sweat would be beautiful, _tears_ would be divine. They would be the ambrosia of stories and would glitter like gems between the teeth of dragons. The best sort of treasure and the most deadly. 

And suddenly that need became a roaring thing like a tsunami, gripping him and flooding him with the want to taste the clone's tears. 

Cautiously he walked over to the larger boy and offered a smile and hoped - _prayed_ \- that it didn't show the desire that he harbored within. That it wasn't spilt over into the air like a living thing where Supes could breathe it in and _know_ what he wanted. It might have been easier that way. 

"I am concerned for your well being." Kaldur waited a moment before stepping closer, trying to gauge Superboy's emotions to see if it was wise for him to step closer again. The bigger boy sighed and cast blue eyes at his team leader and watched as silver eyes moved over his form as he shrugged.

"Is there is anything that I can do to help you?"

Supes shrugged before whipping his head to get the sweat from his hair. Kaldur watched, entranced and didn't notice a droplet coming at him. It landed below his lower lip and he fought to keep a pleased hiss from tumbling from his lips. He lost the fight and the large clone looked at the Atlantean; watched as his tongue darted out and slowly, ever so slowly _licked_ at the droplet of sweat. 

Superboy narrowed his eyes in confusion. He didn't fully understand why Kaldur's heart rate sped up or why he moaned so softly as his tongue claimed the drop. All thoughts of Superman's harsh words were pushed to the back of his mind as he focused on his team leader. 

With a soft sigh, Kaldur slid his tongue back in and let his eyes flutter open. A dawning moment washed over him as he realized that the clone watched the whole thing and he was at a loss for words. How could he explain himself? His actions? This secret dark thing that had found it's way to the surface - there was no way to explain it really. 

Superboy closed the space between them quickly, stood towering over him, still dripping sweat. Pale eyes watched as a droplet moved slowly, so slowly down the side of the clone's cheek and Kaldur could feel himself moving towards it. His tongue darting out to taste that still moving gem. He heard the odd gasping noise and felt Superboy's arm going around his waist, pulling him closer and this made that dark writhing thing inside _sing_. 

Webbed hands gripped at the clone's scalp, feeling that wetness in the other's hair, feeling the slickness move along his webbing causing the Atlantean to groan. It was deep in his throat that got a bit louder as his tongue moved up the length of Superboy's cheek. Kaldur couldn't stop his movements - _didn't want to stop_ \- as his tongue moved up along the bridge of Supes' nose before moving to slide along the ridge of his eyebrow. The clone only held him tighter, kept him in place and wouldn't let his body slide down. 

When Kaldur's tongue couldn't reach anymore, couldn't taste anything other than Superboy's flesh, he gave pause and almost chuckled. 

"I thank you for indulging me in this."

Blue eyes blinked back at Kaldur, questions rang loud in those orbs but he wasn't sure if he could find the answers for the other. For right now, no questions were asked and that sat fine with Kaldur. What didn't sit right was that need - no, not need, it was a _want_ now - to drink the other's tears and a shiver ran through his body at the thought of being able to lick those delicious wet morsels from Superboy's cheeks. 

"Why did you do that?" 

Kaldur sighed and without thinking, the words came forth. Poured out of him like water out of an overfilling vessel. 

"Underwater, I can't taste anything but the sea. I have always wanted to try other liquids."

"Like milk or juice?" 

"I have tried those. Have enjoyed their unique tastes." He sighs, almost wistfully. "Never have I been able to kiss the tears away from someone I cared about. Never have I been able to lick the sweat from their body without tasting the sea. Humans are able to do this but it is something that has eluded me."

"You care about me?" 

"I do. I do not know if you feel-" 

All words were halted as the larger boy's fingers gripped the Atlantean's chin in his hand, mouths sliding against each other in a rough first kiss. This, _this_ was something new entirely and that dark something coiled tight and was abated for a time. 

Tears would come later.


End file.
